


Stark Reality

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Classic Cars, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he walks in on Tony tinkering underneath one of the classics, Steve has a brief flashback to Stark Expo ’42 and the car that Howard had tried to make fly, he wonders if Tony has perfected that technology yet or if flying cars will forever be a dream for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-seven of my august fic challenge, the prompt for this was 'Steve + Classic Cars' and as I know absolutely nothing about classic cars, it's more vague allusions to classic cars and Steve getting hot for Tony in mechanic mode.

The first time Steve sees Tony’s full collection of cars, classic and new, he’s blown away. Really, he shouldn’t have been surprised, this was Tony, not a lot surprised him about the eccentric billionaire these days and yet the cars were a bit of a shock. Maybe it was just the sheer amount of cars that astounded him, who needed that many? 

The first time he walks in on Tony tinkering underneath one of the classics, Steve has a brief flashback to Stark Expo ’42 and the car that Howard had tried to make fly, he wonders if Tony has perfected that technology yet or if flying cars will forever be a dream for the future. 

Tony rolls out from underneath the car, covered in grease and singe marks, sweaty and smelling of motor oil. It shouldn’t be attractive but damn if Steve can’t stop staring. Before he can change his mind, he’s grabbing Tony by the shoulders and pushing him up against the closed hood of the car, Tony startles but relaxes when he recognises Steve is the one pinning him down.

It’s an awkward angle but neither seems to care as Steve bends down to kiss Tony senseless, grease and sweat and all. They pull back slowly, panting and Tony smirks devilishly up at Steve.

“I should tinker with my cars more often,” Tony announces and leans up to catch Steve’s lips once more. It’s a while before the car is back in working order.


End file.
